


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Sharing Clothes, Siwon is totally whipped, Siwon-centric, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Siwon and Yesung waking up in the morning after a night of hot lovemaking.Siwon has only his pants on and is trying to find his shirt around all the clutter of clothes taken off from the night before. When Siwon proceeds to ask Yesung if he'd seen his shirt,Yesung comes right in, wearing Siwon's shirt. Cue a flustered Siwon who can’t stop thinking how cute Yesung is in his clothes and lets him keep the shirt for the rest of the day.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: Super Junior OTP Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881688





	Untitled

**9:43 AM**

Siwon forced his eyes open and felt next to him for his boyfriend.When he got nothing,that told him that Yesung had already been awake for some time.

Sitting up slowly,Siwon rubbed his eyes tiredly.The rustled sheets reminding him what he and the older had been doing the night before.


End file.
